Best Friends
by Flaesy Kujyou
Summary: "Aku akan pergi ke korea"/"seharusnya kau senang"/"kita akan tetap jadi sahabat kan?"/"kita adalah sahabat. Selamanya adalah sahabat. Dimanapun kita berada, bersama maupun terpisah"/ Badsummary.


Flaesy : minna-san, flaesy hari ini bawa fanfic ke 2 flaesy... #sambil loncat loncat gaje

Miku : ne, flaesy kau kan belum melanjutkan fanficmu di fandom lain.

Flaesy : hehehe.. gomen gomen, untuk Fic itu flaesy masih nunggu inspirasi dan bantuan para sahabat flaesy untuk membantu mencari romance yang pas

Kaito : memangnya romancenya hilang kemana flaesy? sampai minta bantuan cari romance sama sahabat? #tampang innocent

Flaesy : ... #sweetdrop

Miku : BaKaito! maksud flaesy adalah membantu untuk melanjutkan Ficnya #sambil memukul kaito pake negi

Kaito : wa... ampun miku #sambil lari karena dikejar oleh miku

Flaesy :... aku ditinggal sendiri... okedeh... ini dia fanfic kedua flaesy, dan fanfic pertama di fandom ini

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton future media

**Story:** Best Friends © Flaesy Kujyou

**Rated:** K

**Genre:** Friendship

**Pairing:** Miku , Kaito

**Peringatan :** AU, OOC, Ancur, Gaje, dll

**.**

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**~ Best Friends ~**

Hari ini adalah hari yang selalu ditunggu oleh semua murid kelas 3 SMA, tapi juga hari yang menyedihkan bagi mereka yang akan berpisah dengan parasahabat dan para guru yang disayangi. Hari yang disebut perpisahan bagi mereka yang sudah lulus dan akan melanjutkan sekolah kejenjang berikutnya. Di Vocaloid High School, para murid sangat bahagia karena mereka lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Tapi lain halnya dengan seorang perempuan berambut teal yang kini sedang duduk ditempat biasa dia duduki bersama sahabatnya. Dia bernama Miku Hatsune, murid yang sangat pintar dan kini dia lulus dengan nilai tertinggi. Walaupun nilainya sangat memuaskan, dia tetap saja sedih karena setelah lulus dia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Korea. Meninggalkan sahabatnya yang sangat dia sayangi, 'apa yang harus aku katakan padanya...' pikir Miku dalam benaknya.

Saat Miku sedang melamun, ada seorang laki-laki berambut blue ocean mendekatinya dan langsung menyapanya. "hai... Miku". Sapaan itu langsung membuyarkan lamunan Miku, Miku langsung menatap sang penyapa. "ah.. ada apa Kaito?" tanya Miku saat melihat laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu bernama Kaito Shion, dia merupakan sahabat Miku. Kaito yang merasa ada yang beda dengan ekspresi Miku pun bertanya "kau kenapa? Bukankah nilaimu sangat memuaskan, sekarang apa yang membuatmu sedih?". Miku hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dan itu membuat Kaito tambah penasaran. "katakan saja.." bujuk Kaito. Miku langsung menatap Kaito, air matanya sudah keluar dan mulai menetes beberapa kali. "hei, kenapa menangis?" tanya Kaito sambil mengusap air mata Miku yang sudah keluar dari mata indahnya. "a..aku akan pergi ke Korea" jelas Miku akhirnya. Mendengar hal itu, Kaito langsung terdiam. Beberapa menit tak ada yang mulai bicara, hanya ada suara angin. "seharusnya kau senang," kata Kaito memulai pembicaraan kembali. Miku langsung menghadap Kaito, "tapi... apa kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya? Apa kau akan melupakan ku?" tanya Miku. Kaito langsung tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Miku. "hahaha... tentu saja bodoh, kita akan tetap menjadi sahabat dan aku tak akan melupakanmu" jelas Kaito. "tapi... aku akan pergi selama 4 tahun, apa tak masalah?"tanya Miku. Kaito langsung tersenyum dan mulai mengusap kepala Miku dengan pelan, "tak masalah, karena sahabat selamanya adalah sahabat. Dimanapun mereka, berpisah maupun bersama" jelas Kaito. Mendengar hal itu, Miku langsung bahagia. 'Kaito benar, kami akan menjadi sahabat selamanya' pikir Miku. Miku langsung memeluk Kaito, "terimakasih Kaito". Kaito pun membalas pelukan Miku, karena ini adalah pelukan terakhirnya sebelum Miku pergi ke Korea.

.

.

Kini Miku sudah berada di Bandara, diiringi oleh keluarganya dan juga Kaito. Miku merasa sedih, tapi dia tak ingin saat kepergiannya ada kesedihan. Maka dari itu dia selalu tersenyum, agar semuanya juga tersenyum dan tak merasakan kesedihannya. Setelah ada pemberitahuan tentang pesawat Miku, Miku langsung berpamitan dengan mereka semua dan langsung berjalan menuju pesawatnya. Selama beberapa jam Miku merasakan suasana pesawat, dan kini dia sudah keluar dari pesawat. Miku mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Bandara sambil menarik kopernya. Dingin, itulah yang pertama kali dia rasakan saat keluar dari Bandara. Suasana ini akan menemaninya selama 4 tahun di sini, di Korea. 'selamat datang untukku' gumam Miku.

.

.

Sudah 36 bulan sejak kedatangan Miku di Korea dan itu artinya Miku sudah 3 tahun berada di Korea. Dan di tahun ini, Korea sedang musim dingin. Jadi jalanan tertutupi oleh salju, Miku harus berhati-hati saat melintasi jalan setapak bagi pejalan kaki. Karena terlalu fokus terhadap kakinya, Miku tak sengaja menabrak seorang laki-laki. Kening Miku mengenai dagu laki-laki itu. "kau tak apa?" tanya laki-laki itu menggunakan bahasa Korea. "aku tak apa" sahut Miku sambil mengusap keningnya yang sedikit sakit. "tapi, sepertinya kau kesakitan" kata laki-laki itu. "aku tak apa-apa, permisi" jelas Miku sambil kembali berjalan melewati laki-laki itu. 'sudah dibilang tak apa, ya tak apa!' pikir Miku kesal. "tapi... dia mirip seseorang" kata Miku sambil menghentikan langkah kakinya dan mulai melihat kebelakang, ke tempat laki-laki tadi. Tapi laki-laki tadi sudah tak ada disana lagi, "mungkin firasatku saja.." kata Miku sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Keesokan harinya Miku pergi ke sebuah cafe langganannya selama di Korea. Duduk didekat jendela, dan memandangi pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Beberapa menit kemudian pelayan cafe datang untuk menanyakan pesanan. Setelah memesan, Miku langsung mengeluarkan laptopnya. Menghidupkannya, membuka file dan mulai mengetik. Kegiatannya selama di Korea hanya membuat tugas, dan jika memiliki waktu luang dia akan mengetik sebuah cerita. Dan hari ini dia sedang luang, jadi dia mulai mengetik sebuah cerita. Sesekali dia memandangi jendela yang berada di sebelahnya. Saat melihat suasana diluar yang sedang turun salju, dia melihat laki-laki kemarin yang dia tabrak. Laki-laki itu sedang menelphone seseorang, dan sepertinya laki-laki itu melihat Miku karena saat melihat laki-laki itu, Miku sempat melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum kearahnya. Untung saja pesanan Miku datang jadi Miku bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Saat sudah menerima pesanannya, Miku kembali melihat keluar jendela. Tapi laki-laki yang tadi sudah tidak ada, 'untunglah'pikir Miku sambil tetap memandang keluar jendela. Saat masih asyik memandang keluar jendela, Miku mendengar ada seseorang yang menduduki tempat duduk yang ada di depan Miku. Miku langsung menatap orang yang duduk ditempat duduk yang seharusnya kosong. Laki-laki kemarin, yang duduk di tempat duduk itu adalah laki-laki kemarin yang ditabraknya.

"disini kosong kan?" tanyanya. Miku hanya mengangguk, dan langsung menatap layar laptopnya yang sudah terbuka sedari tadi. "apa kau selalu sendiri?" tanyanya lagi. Miku tidak menjawabnya, Miku hanya menatap layar laptopnya sambil mengetik beberapa kalimat yang ada di pikirannya. "hei, apa kau tak bisa mendengarku?" tanyanya. Miku langsung menatap laki-laki itu, "aku tak biasa bicara dengan orang asing" jelas Miku dan langsung kembali menatap layar laptopnya. "hahaha.. bodohnya aku, kita kan belum saling kenal". Miku hanya menghela nafas, kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan laki-laki ini. "perkenalkan namaku Kai, salam kenal" salam kenal laki-laki itu. Miku langsung menatap laki-laki itu, "salam kenal Kai, namaku Miku" salam kenal Miku dan kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

"apa kau tak meminum cokelat panasmu? Lihatlah, cokelat panasmu sudah mulai dingin" jelas Kai sambil menunjuk pesanan Miku yang sedari tadi tak disentuh oleh Miku. "ah, aku melupakan itu" kata Miku sambil mengambil cokelat panasnya. Sesekali Miku memperhatikan Kai, sepertinya Kai mengingatkan Miku pada seseorang, tapi siapa?. "hei, kai.. apa kau tak memesan sesuatu?" tanya Miku setelah meminum setengah cokelat panasnya. "aku? Aku tak ingin memesan apapun sekarang" jelas Kai. Miku merasa ada yang ganjal dengan penjelasan Kai, "kenapa? Apa tak ada yang kau sukai?" tanya Miku. Kai kembali tertawa, "tentu saja ada, tapi jika dimusim dingin aku memakannya pasti aku akan sakit" jelas Kai. Cara tertawa dan cara bicara Kai mengingatkan Miku terhadap seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. "mengapa begitu?" tanya Miku ingin tahu, bukan maksudnya ingin tahu tentang laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya kini, tapi mungkin saja Miku akan ingat siapa orang yang mirip dengan laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya kini. "karena aku menyukai Ice Cream, tak mungkin kan aku memakannya di musim seperti ini?" tanya Kai. 'Ice Cream? Kaito menyukai Ice Cream. Tapi dia tak mungkin Kaito, Kaito pasti sedang sibuk dengan perusahaan ayahnya. Karena dia adalah penerus perusahaan ayahnya'pikir Miku. Miku hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap layar laptopnya yang sedari tadi dia diamkan. "kau sedang membuat apa?" tanya Kai sambil mencoba untuk melihat apa yang sedang dibuat oleh Miku. Miku tak pernah membiarkan seseorang membaca ceritanya karena dia ingin yang pertama kali membacanya adalah sahabatnya yaitu Kaito, maka dari itu dia langsung menutup layar laptopnya agar Kai tak dapat melihatnya. "tidak boleh... cerita ini hanya boleh dibaca oleh sahabatku" jelas Miku. Kai langsung diam dan seulas senyumannya pun mengembang, "baiklah, kalau begitu maukah kamu menjadi sahabatku?" tanya Kai. Miku langsung menatap Kai dengan bingung. "mengapa begitu? Apa kau punya alasan yang bagus untukku, Agar aku mau menjadi sahabatmu?" tanya Miku. Kai tersenyum , " dekatkan kepalamu" pinta Kai pada Miku. Miku langsung mendekatkan kepalanya, dan Kai langsung mengusap kepala Miku dengan pelan. Hal itu langsung mengingatkan perpisahannya bersama sang sahabat, sahabatnya yang bernama Kaito. "mengapa begitu? Tentu saja karena kita adalah sahabat. Selamanya adalah sahabat. Dimanapun kita berada, bersama maupun terpisah" jelas Kai.

Miku langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari Kai, "Kai-Kaito..!" seru Miku sambil berdiri dan berjalan medekati Kai yang nama sebenarnya adalah Kaito. Kaito pun berdiri saat Miku sudah berada disampingnya. Miku langsung memeluk Kaito. "kau melupakan ku..." kata Kaito. Miku semakin erat memeluk kaito, "maafkan aku...aku tak melupakanmu hanya saja aku fikir ini bukan kau, tapi maafkan aku...". Perlahan Kaito melepas pelukan Miku dan mulai mengusap pelan kepala Miku, "tak masalah, karena kita adalah sahabat. Sahabat selamanya adalah sahabat, kau hanya perlu ingat itu" jelas Kaito. Miku langsung tersenyum, "aku selalu mengingat kalimat itu".

.

.

.

Tersisa 1 tahun lagi bagi Miku yang sedang kuliah di Korea. Tapi Miku tak sendiri lagi selama di Korea, karena sahabatnya telah datang untuk menemani Miku. Sahabat yang selalu memberinya semangat. Benar kata sahabatnya, 'sahabat selamanya adalah sahabat. Dimanapun mereka berada, bersama maupun terpisah'.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Flaesy : maunya sih flaesy multichapterin ini Fic, tapi nggak jadi soalnya takut menumpuk -_- #malah curhat#. yasudahlah... akhir kata flaesy ucapkan mohon reviewnya~


End file.
